


Ups and Downs

by LadyDrace



Series: Eat Me Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Safeword Use, Sexual Humor, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As their relationship continues there are ups and downs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ups and Downs

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

Terrifyingly, it turned out that Dean and Gabriel actually got along. Once Dean stopped glaring at Gabriel long enough to get to know him, Sam could only stand back and watch as they bonded over horrible movies and junk food. He couldn't decide whether he should feel happy or concerned at how in tune they were sometimes, but at least he could break up their new-found bromance anytime he liked simply by making the tiniest allusion to his and Gabriel's sex life. Without fail, this would make Dean cringe and possibly leave the room. Gabriel worried about it, convinced that Dean thought their relationship was somehow damaging, but Sam knew that it was just Dean broadcasting loud and clear that he didn't want to know.

 

Generally Sam and Gabriel carried on almost the same as before the break. They did their jobs during the week, got together on Fridays and had occasional heated phone calls in between. But now they were also texting every day, and the Fridays stretched into whole weekends. The first time Sam had cautiously asked if he should leave, a Saturday morning after sleeping over, Gabriel had glared at him so hard he'd had almost literally rolled over in submission. The sex they'd had afterwards had made Sam rip the sheets from clawing at them so hard as Gabriel had fingered him, keeping him on edge so long it felt like the best kind of agony when he was finally allowed to come.

 

Sam felt deliriously happy.

 

They experimented and fooled around in a lot of different ways, making the most of their physical compatibility while they learned their way around each other's minds. Even if they clashed everywhere else, they could always find middle ground with sex. It was fun and easy.

 

Especially when they tried new things.

 

* * *

 

“Die Hard?” Gabriel mused, tapping his pen against Sam's naked back.

 

Sam shook his head and shifted on his knees, his hands digging into the soft living room carpet. “Nah. Dean loves it. Seen it a million times. The whole series. Ugh.”

 

“Hmm. The Terminator movies?”

 

The pad of paper on Sam's back almost slipped off as he slumped his shoulders, and Gabriel poked him with the cap of the pen to keep him focused. Being the coffee table did demand some concentration. “Gah, no. Can't we just rule out action flicks as date movies? It feels like I've seen them all.”

 

Gabriel doodled on the thin pad, sending shivery swirls of sensation through it to Sam's skin, making his cock drip onto the carpet. “Oh, I know!” Gabriel exclaimed. “Zombies! Horror, comedy and varying levels of gore!”

 

“Eh, never did much for me. How about sci-fi? Seems we can agree on that at least somewhat.”

 

“Hmm. Oh! Sci-fi comedy!”

 

“Is that even a thing?”

 

Gabriel gasped and clutched his heart dramatically. “Sweet, ignorant child, you have obviously been horribly mislead! Good thing you have your lord and master here to educate you!” He scribbled eagerly on the pad. “We're gonna start with Spaceballs, because Mel Brooks is a comedy genius, and then we'll move on to Galaxy Quest which will have the added benefit of making us very emotional and give us a perfect excuse to snuggle on the couch.”

 

“Do we need an excuse?” Sam snorted.

 

“No, but it makes me all nostalgic to find innocent reasons to put the moves on my sweetheart,” Gabriel said with a wink, and added something else to his list. “Menu?”

 

“I don't care what you say, whatever we're having, there's gotta be something green involved.”

 

“Rabbit food,” Gabriel scoffed. “Of course you vote for rabbit food. On date night!”

 

“I vote for rabbit food on _all_ nights. And besides, it's not like I want the whole meal to be green, just some of it.”

 

“We obviously aren't soulmates, kiddo.”

 

“Never said we were. Just amazingly compatible in the sack,” Sam smirked.

 

“Fine. Steak and green beans. Happy?”

 

“If I wasn't currently a table I'd kiss you.”

 

“Screw that, you're way too chatty to be furniture. I think we need to work on that after you get up here and blow me.”

 

“Aw, no kiss?” Sam pouted.

 

“Ugh, fine. One kiss and then get to work, table-boy.”

 

Sam snorted. “God, that was terrible.”

 

“Everyone's a critic.”

 

* * *

 

So not everything appealed to them, but they figured it out together, and the things they already knew they liked to do never stopped being good. Though, of course, there are exceptions to every rule.

 

Sam was on his knees again, both of them loving that particular dynamic, and Gabriel was having fun watching Sam trying not to stroke himself, ordered to take himself in hand but not do anything else until allowed.

 

“You wanna move that hand, kiddo?”

 

Sam bit his lip and nodded, and Gabriel leaned down into his space. “Yeah, I bet you do. I bet you're desperate for it. Aren't you?” He grinned gleefully as Sam nodded again. “But you're not going to. And why is that?”

 

“Because you told me not to.”

 

“That's right. And who am I?”

 

“Gabriel. My master.”

 

“And you're my little pet,” Gabriel nodded. “My good little pet who knows how to be obedient.” He trailed the back of his knuckles across Sam's cheek. “Because I'm the king of this castle, and you... you're my sweet prince.”

 

A blade of ice shot down Sam's spine as suddenly the voice he heard wasn't Gabriel's. It was Ruby's, and the ice became fire, and he felt like he was drowning in flames and her sultry words once again as he scrambled away.

 

“Cherub!” He gasped. “Oh, fuck, cherub!”

 

Gabriel immediately backed away, kneeling down to Sam's level but keeping his distance. “Shit, babe, are you okay? Just breathe for me, okay? Breathe.”

 

Sam followed the advice and took in several shuddering breaths before the flames faded from the edge of his vision. “I'm fine. I'm good,” he said, even though it wasn't true yet. But Gabriel understood enough and cautiously moved in closer.

 

“Can I touch you?” He asked, and Sam nodded, head hanging between his knees where he was sitting against the wall. Gabriel moved in slowly, starting with a hand on Sam's shoulder and sliding it slowly up his neck until Sam opened his arms and pulled Gabriel in for a tight, desperate hug.

 

“What happened?” he asked softly.

 

“Bad memory,” Sam said shortly, tucking his face against Gabriel's neck.

 

Gabriel nodded and stroked Sam's hair. “You wanna talk about it? It's okay if you don't feel like it.”

 

“It's fine,” Sam said, even though it wasn't. But he did need to explain. “It's just... Ruby used to call me that. Her prince. And other stuff too, but prince always came back. Prince of hell, demon prince, stuff like that.”

 

“Okay. Good to know for future reference. Any other words you think might be bad?”

 

“Not that I know of. Hell, I didn't even know that this one would be a problem.”

 

“Fair enough. We'll just deal with it if more pops up.”

 

Sam nodded against Gabriel's neck, pathetically grateful for his understanding, especially since there was no way of getting back in the mood now, any trace of arousal thoroughly banished from Sam's mind.

 

They sat on the floor for a while until Sam's muscles finally unclenched a little, letting Gabriel pull back enough to meet his eyes. “Hey, why don't we head for the shower and get you all warmed up, hm? I got coffee ice-cream in the freezer with your name on it for after.”

 

Sam sent him a wobbly smile and placidly let himself be guided to the shower. He let Gabriel pamper and comfort him, and by the time they were settled on the couch, damp and naked under the fluffy blanket, eating Sam's favorite ice cream right from the bucket, Sam was feeling almost right as rain again. They joked around, kicked their feet under the blanket, and smeared ice cream on each other's noses, acting like complete five-year-olds.

 

And Sam felt like he'd never loved anyone in his life more.

 

End.

 


End file.
